


He's Alive

by 0fflined



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Set after the movie, alternative ending, fluff this time, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after what happened with Valentine, Merlin tells Eggsy a heavy secret. Harry is alive, and Eggsy is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Alive

Eggsy knew something was wrong. A year ago they stopped Valentine, and after that Merlin has been very.. strange. Eggsy didn't know him too well, but well enough to tell that he was hiding something. Every time he happened to pass Eggsy or start talking to him, there was this small twitch in his face and anomaly in his body language. One day Eggsy comes in his room and brings up the subject. He has had enough.   
"You are not ready for-"  
"Merlin."  
"I'm not sure if you'd understand-"  
"Merlin!"   
"Let's talk about this some another day, let's go have something for dinner-"  
"Merlin!" Eggsy shouts and grabs Merlin by his arms. Merlin looks down at him through his glasses, tightening the hold of the folder in his arms against his chest.   
"Merlin. This secret is too heavy for ye, I can tell. Just tell me", Eggsy says and slips his hands down from his arms. Merlin loosens his hold a bit, looking still rather startled. He gives a few nods and pushes his glasses better on his nose. Oh how the kid reminds Harry. That's probably why this year has been so hard; a ghost of Harry. But it wasn't a ghost, it was Eggsy.   
"Y-yeah... maybe... its time for you to know", he mumbles softly and clears his throat. Eggsy moves from his way and Merlin starts walking. He gazes behind him at Eggsy, the kid following him.   
"This may come as a shock for you, Galahad."  
'Great, his code name is the same as well', Merlin thought.   
"I'm pretty sure I've seen enough in me life already for yer secret to shock me", says Galahad with a determined voice tone. He swings his umbrella while walking, at least he didn't act as formally as Harry. That would've driven Merlin insane. They walk the bright corridor past the room where this whole Kingsman folly started. Eggsy looks at the door; they were so convinced that the girl had drowned because of the lack of teamwork. But thankfully she was alive. Merlin presses the elevator button and stands in front of the door. He didn't speak anything, which made Eggsy a bit nervous. Merlin was never like that, not even back at Valentine's. Something was really bothering him.  
"I haven't told Lancelot, or the others, and I'd be thankful if you didn't either", says Merlin and steps in when the elevator opens.   
"Before we get a new Arthur, and while I'm in charge, I'd want to keep this as a secret as long as possible."  
"Yeah, yeah... 'kay", Eggsy replies with a frown. He takes a place next to Merlin, and down they go.   
-  
While in the elevator, Merlin stares forward, silently. He didn't say a word, whereas Eggsy keeps shifting and changing the place of his umbrella. He ends up folding his arms on his chest and hanging the umbrella by his right arm. His leg taps the floor a bit. The minute felt like eternity, but the 'ding' brings Eggsy back from his thoughts. There's one single corridor, one door on both sides of it and one at the end. The door at the end of the corridor was special, it was of something strange material, looked like glass, or some kind of metal or something. Eggsy didn't know. They walk by the door on the left, and Merlin opens the door. Eggsy can hear soft peeping and the voice of a breathing machine. His heart skips a few beats, what the fuck? He feels like he wants to run away, he didn't suddenly want to know anymore. Merlin comes by a control panel in front of a window. He pushes a few buttons, soft lights turning on in the room on the other side of the window. Eggsy was standing by the door and didn't see to the other side. He stares at Merlin, who gives him a sign with his hand to come to him. Hesitating in his steps he walks by Merlin, and turns to look inside the room. Everything stops. World turns silent and nothing matters. Merlin can see from his eyes that Eggsy is happy, but sad and confused and angry and whatnot. Even a single tear rolls down his cheek.  
"He's alive?" he asks with a miserable whisper. There's a cracking in his voice, and he turns his teary eyes to look at Merlin. Merlin faces him with a soft smile.   
Inside the room was Harry Hart, the one and only. He was lying on the bed, in a breathing machine and a strange helmet on his head. He was sleeping peacefully. The room was like from a hospital, very clean and... safe. Eggsy swipes from under his nose when Merlin explains: "He's been here since the incident... With a secret project, which I can't tell anything else about, we were able to bring him back. We have been able to recover most of his memories, some words... but he remains disabled..."   
"H-how disabled?" asks Eggsy with a cracking voice when he looks at Harry.   
"He can't move his legs or left arm. He can turn his head a bit and right arm, below his elbow", Merlin explains.   
"Does he... does he know this himself? Has he been awake?" Galahad asks with a small sob. He walks by the window and places his hands on it.  
"Yes, he's been awake... He woke up the first time a few months ago. He wakes up about every second day for ten to fifteen minutes..." Merlin tells him. Eggsy leans his forehead on the glass and holds in a sob. He can still see the moment when Harry was shot. He's been seeing nightmares for a long time because of it.  
"Can I...?" he starts but couldn't really end. Merlin waits for a moment before he continues: "See him? Unfortunately, not yet... He must be kept in a quarantine for some time more. His immune system is low, he's quite exposed to any kinds of bacteria." Eggsy pulls from the glass and nods a few times as an answer.   
"Can I... stay 'ere for a moment?" Eggsy asks and turns to face Merlin.  
"I'd... really appreciate it", he says and gives a quick smile for Merlin. Another tear rolls down his cheek. Merlin nods a bit for him, smiling back.  
"Of course. You can come here whenever you need, just don't tell anyone else or do anything... you know what I mean", Merlin answers. Galahad smiles a bit more and bites his lip.   
"And you know... First thing Harry said when he was able to talk, was 'Eggsy'."  
-  
Five days pass and Galahad never happened to be in the room when Harry was awake. It brought his mood down a bit, but he was glad the man was alive nevertheless. He'd get a change to apologise for him, to tell him he cares for him very much, and to tell him what they did. He is quite sure Harry will be proud.   
At the very moment he was sitting in the control room, going through some papers and files about their latest mission. He was wearing his suit and his hair was combed back and he had the reading glasses; he was like a younger Harry. That's what confuses Harry. He has even awake for maybe few minutes, staring at the young man and thinking, 'who is this?' Harry opens his lips, stops to think but says after a small while: "Eggsy." Eggsy jumps a bit and turns with the chair towards the room. The brightest smile appears on his face.   
"Harry", he replies, the crack in his voice again.   
"How are ye?" asks Eggsy and leans forward on the desk a bit. Harry gives a small tired hum, his head nudging a bit.  
"Been better... g-got to admit", Harry replies silently and flashes a smile after a few attempts. Eggsy can't stop smiling. He is just too happy.   
"What... you got there?" asks Harry with a weak soft voice. Eggsy let's a small 'oh' and lifts the folder up.  
"Just some information 'bout the latest case... I won't bore ye with it", Eggsy answers with a soft chuckle. He had so much to ask and say, but he didn't want to pressure Harry in his current state. Questions and answers can wait.   
"Speak, Eggsy... or read, something. I want to... hear you", Harry whispers and watches Eggsy with narrowed eyes. He couldn't see him clearly, but at least he could see him. Eggsy gives a few small 'um's and 'oh's and looks around. There wasn't really anything else to read from than the folders... then he comes up with something. Eggsy turns on his chair Harry's way and starts by clearing his throat.   
"Things are better with me mom. She lives with me and me little sis on a house the Kingsman gave us. It's beautiful... JB loves it too", Eggsy explains and chuckles at the end. He can hear Harry let a similar sound. Eggsy lowers his eyes down for a moment and rolls his thumbs.   
"There's a nice, big backyard. We play outside a lot, me and sis and JB. This was all thanks to you, Harry. You made it possible."   
"... I love you, Harry", Eggsy whispers silently, as if he was afraid Harry could hear.   
"Eggsy", Harry answers him. A small silence follows, and when Eggsy turns to see Harry he has fallen asleep. Eggsy couldn't help a smile. Not only Harry didn't scold him or say anything rude about his big confession, but maybe he in a way returned it. Whatever the case, Harry needs his rest. Eggsy stays in the room by his side, even though he didn't wake up again during the time. Eggsy left home late and returned early, he stays by Harry's side as much as he can. Even after Harry can walk and talk and do things alone, Eggsy still stays with him. And Harry wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
